To Make a Yoob Egg
by danie345
Summary: While in her lab, Chelsea gets an idea. She goes to the shroob planet to get a gene from Yoob, and does so without detection. Back at her lab, she uses the gene to create a nice version of Yoob. When he hatches, the exe virus is unleashed! Can the two stop the virus before it's too late?


_**To Make a Yoob Egg**_

Chelsea was sitting in her laboratory, trying to think of an idea.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She decided to create life from an egg!

She teleported to the planet of the Shroobs and snuck into their lab. She took a gene in which they made that entity, Yoob.

She went back to her lab, and modified the gene so the creature can make friends with people. She also put in the code to make the creature have a voice.

She finished typing the data, and pressed enter. Out of the machine came a huge egg with yellow spots.

Chelsea knew she was going to have to wait two days until it hatches.

**Day 1**

Chelsea decided to go the depths of the dungeon she created a year ago.

She fought the monsters along the way. And at the end she encountered a woman.

"Long time no see, Chelsea." Mindy said.

"Attention, Magus sisters. Your days are numbered." Chelsea declared.

Chelsea defeated them with meteor, instantly ending the match.

She teleported out of the dungeon and back to her lab. She got some rest.

**Day 2**

Chelsea went to Necron and explained how she got the egg. "You're an animal at science!" he said.

**Day 3**

While Chelsea was sleeping in her bedroom, the egg started shaking in her lab. Cracks formed on the egg, and a hole appeared. A big hand popped out and then a face…

That morning, Chelsea went to her lab, and saw the egg's remains. "What happened here!?" she asked herself. "Whoever did this is getting out!"

Then, she heard crying. It was coming from the dungeon. She decided to investigate.

She went to the deepest part. "Okay, did that egg malfunction?" she asked herself.

Then, she heard the crying again, this time nearer. She turned to the source and headed in it's direction…

After going into a narrow passageway, at the end she could see a giant dinosaur crying, "Mommy!" It had a yellow underbelly and red skin. It's eyes were normal.

Chelsea had to teleport the dinosaur and herself to the lab in that instant.

It stopped crying. "Mommy?" it asked.

"I'm not your Mom." Chelsea said. "You are not a part of my race."

"Every Yoob has a Mommy and that you should be one." the Yoob said.

"…Okay…?" Chelsea reluctantly agreed.

She went back to her computer, only to see it have a special kind of virus.

"Your computer has been infected by an .exe virus. Oh what have I done!?" Chelsea whined.

"What is going on?" the yoob asked.

The two went outside, only to see the landscape covered in blood. "Oh my. These poor creatures…to have suffered such a horrid fate…" Chelsea said.

"Who would do such a thing?" the yoob asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikki, Chelsea's friend, was in the park when the park itself was covered in blood.

"WHAT!? Someone ate too much tomato sauce." Nikki said. "And that stuff is not healthy if you ate it too much."

She heard some laughter. "You can't get me, Nikki! You can't get me!" a human said as he walked up to her. Nikki tried punching him, but he just teleported. The human reappeared and stabbed her from behind! "She screams like a woman." he said.

**Back to Chelsea**

While Chelsea was investigating, she found a note.

"Dear Chelsea, if you're reading this note, then congratulations. It means you're still alive. But fortunately, there is still a chance to play my game. Nikki had so much fun playing and I only want the same of you. In fact, I have your friend with me. Meet me at your laboratory. I'll be anxiously awaiting your arrival. From Fred "

"What!?" Chelsea was shocked.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" the yoob asked.

"My enemy has done something to my friend. We have to do something!" she replied.

**At the Lab**

Chelsea knocked out. He landed on the computer.

"Get the controls!" Chelsea said as Yoob swiped the controls, destroying the machine.

"Noooo!" Fred said as he was sucked back into the computer.

"We did it!" the yoob said.

"Yes! By the way, what is your name?" Chelsea asked.

"…I don't have one."

"How 'bout I name you Hector?" Chelsea suggested.

"Okay! I like it!" Hector said.


End file.
